VenFuu Drabbles
by Night's Dead Fantasy
Summary: Drabbles ranging from romance to angst to whatever other genre . Lemons? Maybe . Heavy? Heck yes .
1. Chapter 1

It was half past one in the morning; the moon was still shining high, making its way to the other side of the horizon with its gentle silver rays filtering through the window of the small window. Cuddled close together under the sheets, two individuals slept- well, one did. The other, propped up by numerous soft pillows of silky violet, was still awake; her red eyes half open as her pale fingers played with the soft blonde hair of her lover. His head was placed upon the valley between her breasts, and she could feel his warm breath brushing against her skin. Even now, with sleep trying to grip her with inviting fingers after a long night of heated passion and love, she could remember his words. All of them, dancing in her head and making her pale swollen lips twitch up in a slight smile.

More importantly, his question; the way he'd said it, afraid and pleading with his deep, blue eyes for an honest answer…

"_Do you regret loving me…?"_

Turning her head away from the stars outside the window, she looked at his slumbering form atop her; felt the way her body was pressed against his and how it felt so _right._ His arms were wrapped around her mid torso, keeping him close to her and she was sure with where his head was placed, he could hear her heart.

"_Your heart is beating… for me… I want to hear it…"_

Sinking further into the silky pillows, she let out a sigh and smiled. She never told him how much he really meant to her. How, despite all her scars, he called her beautiful; or how he looked at her all the time, taking her hand and leaning over to whisper- with a profound blush on his happy face- sweet nothings, sweet everything's, sweetness that made her lean against him and smile like she'd never smiled before and her heart skip beats, thud, stutter.

"I will never regret…" She mumbled quietly to him, running a hand through his locks making him stir slightly and nuzzle her skin. It was all the little things he did that made her love him, and all the big things. He was the light to her dark, healing her scars with every kiss, and every touch.

"I love you, Ventus…"


	2. Certain WARNING: LEMON

Fuu was certain she was the only one in the entire school who wasn't interested in the new kids at school. There were four that had become a new addition- and new eye candy for the locals of Twilight Town. It wasn't that she was jealous, she just didn't care. Sure, there was a pretty blue haired girl that hung out with the other two new kids; a tall, older handsome boy with brown hair, and the other being a blonde boy with blue eyes as well. She didn't care for the outcast, either, the black haired boy with golden eyes that seemed to glare at everything and everyone.

She also didn't care that she was sitting right behind the blonde new kid in every… single… one of her classes this year. Oh no, she didn't care that his unruly hair and spikes were in her line of one eyed vision, not allowing her to follow the class and lose notes. At one point, the boy had even tried to befriend her. As usual, like everyone else, she gave him the silent treatment, looking elsewhere as though he wasn't any interest.

And he wasn't! He was like every other boy that walked past her, who avoided her own posse known as the Disciplinary Committee due to their bad reputation. In fact, the new kids passed them by once in the sandlot. As usual, Fuu had been perched on one of the benches, looking away from the other three males. Of course, Seifer erupted when they stared, causing a slight argument to break out. Fuu hadn't been in the mood to get into an argument, but glanced towards them—only to find the boy with blonde hair staring at her, head tilted and smiling slightly. He waved at her when she caught his gaze, but she merely looked away. It wasn't long until his group wandered away from them. Everyone wandered away, it was just a fact she lived with.

Yes, she was certain she didn't care, not one bit. Not even when she thought back to the smile of the blonde boy, eyes bluer than she'd ever seen- she shook her head, frowning slightly at herself for thinking of such things. She had to stay focused on… on… what had she been doing?

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice came, and she looked up, blinking as she stared into the blue eyes she had been thinking about a moment ago. She stayed silent, however, with no emotion truly visible on her face. He smiled however, tilting his head- like he'd done before.

"I think I've seen you before… in the sandlot, right?" He asked, fully turning in his chair to look at her. The teacher had stepped out of the classroom for a moment, giving the student a bit of freedom. Fuu once again remained silent, looking away- and heard the boy chuckle. Surprised slightly, she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, you're the same girl." He answered his own question, then held out his hand.

"I'm Ventus, and you are?" He seemed to be a rather chipper person, smiling warmly at her when she would think he'd stay away from her. Fuu wondered why he would take any sort of interest in her… it was odd, but she… kind of liked it? She wasn't sure.

"… Fuu." She finally answered, though she didn't shake his hand. She kept her arms folded, fingers pulling at the fabric of her school uniform, Ventus smiled anyways, putting his hand down and leaning on the back of his chair. She raised an eyebrow slightly, confused by his actions.

"So, who were those guys you hang out with?" He asked innocently, not meaning any harm in the question. Either way, she answered him; a quiet response, but she was talking to him none the less. They kept going, talking in quiet voices, her responses usually being short, and he didn't seem to mind at all.

It grew from there; a quiet friendship that no one seemed to understand. The two would get odd looks every so often when they walked down the hall together, even Ventus' friends were a bit puzzled by his choice of friend. Seifer wasn't happy about it, but for once, she didn't care what he said. Slowly, they got closer, to the point Fuu found herself always smiling around him; he was her shoulder to lean on, or on rare occasions, cry on- because she tried to be tough no matter how many times he told her to just be herself. She was, she liked to think, a shoulder to cry on, someone he could count on. More and more, they spent time together. More and more, Fuu found herself thinking of him in ways… that perhaps was more than friends. She would lay in her bed, and wish he was there to hold her and keep her safe from the nightmares. She would sit on the Twilight Tower ledge with Seifer and Rai, only to wish that it was Ventus instead of them.

Confused by her emotions, she found herself standing in front of the entrance of the forest, with Ventus at her side. He stopped when he noticed she wasn't following, and looked back to her.

"Fuu, something wrong?" He asked, walking back and taking her hand gently. The mere contact sent a wave of butterflies to burst in her stomach, and she glanced at their hands. Something in her wanted to intertwine their fingers together- because the last time they did, their hands fit together like lost puzzle pieces, finally finding the places where they belonged. She had to tell him what she was feeling; she knew what it was, but she was afraid to accept it because… because…

"Fuu?" He asked again, causing her to look up, right into the sea of blue that was his eyes. Her stomach flipped, and she found herself holding back a smile. Fuu just couldn't help the way he made her feel; all giddy and happy.

"I need to tell you something…" She began, finding her voice to be a bit more quiet than normal. Perhaps looking in his eyes would give her the courage to confess, but looking in them now, she saw something there that wasn't just kindness, there was something else there that- Fuu blinked when she felt his breath close to her lips. He'd been leaning in, p-probably because of the way they were standing, she thought, turning away a bit.

"Uh, right, c'mon then." He stumbled over his words, a blush clearly visible on his cheeks. He pulled her gently through the entrance in the wall, leading her deeper into the forest; their hands never leaving each other's grasp. He led her to their favourite place; a small river that split the forest, the bank of it being clear and good enough to sit and rest upon. Ventus let go of her hand, taking a seat in his usual spot, waiting for Fuu to sit beside him. But she didn't, she glanced at him for a moment and moved forward towards the river after kicking off her sandals, letting the water lap at her ankles. The rocks she stood on were a little slippery, but she managed to keep her balance.

"… Fuu, I know there's something wrong, please don't hide it from me." Ventus told her gently as he stood, and wandered over to the edge of the river. When she didn't reply, keeping her back to him, he leaned down to pull off his shoes and walked into the water. Fuu moved forward to move away from him, the water now just below her legs, and she was grateful she wore shorts today.

"Fuu, c'mon, don't be like that." Ventus visibly pouted, staring at her back, and reaching out to take her hand. Feeling his fingers brush against she pulled her hand away, causing her to lose her balance on the slipper rocks. There was a loud splash, and Fuu resurfaced with an annoyed look on her face. Ven chuckled reaching his hand out for her to hold onto; which she glared at for a moment… eventually taking it and getting up with his help. They sat back on the bank, Fuu pulling her knees to her chest and shivering.

Ventus smiled a bit, rolling his eyes a bit before sliding off his jacket and placed it one her shoulders. He scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, linking his other arm in the front and leaning his forehead against hers and pouting again.

"Fuu, what's up?" He wouldn't stop bothering her until she gave in and told him what was on her mind, she had learned that a very long time ago. But she found herself stumbling and losing strength in her voice before she even opened her lips. She became flustered, lost, unable to say it as her stomach was filled with dancing butterflies.

"I…" She mumbled, before closing her eyes. She couldn't do it- not with him so close and his warm breath falling upon her lips. No one had made her feel the way he did, no one made her stumble over her own words- she hardly spoke, so it was amazing she even got this close to him. Something about him- perhaps his kindness, how he was so gentle with her- kept her around, and pulling her in like their hearts were laced by a red string.

"You what?" Ven mumbled, leaning in a bit closer, and Fuu could see the pink dusting his cheeks. Did he want her, the way she wanted him? It was a… ridiculous idea but the way he was looking at her now… it made her stomach flip again and she found her voice. She swallowed, looking him in the eyes and after a moment, she finally knew what to say.

"Ven, you're… the only person who never ran away from me. You didn't drift away from me, you stayed with me. I never thought anyone… would care that much for me; at all. But you showed you care, and… I may be a fool for this, but Ven, I think I like you- no, maybe… maybe more than like, at this point." She let all her words out, all she needed to say while her heart beated harder in her chest, skipping beats and waiting in anticipation. Her cheeks were dusted with a soft pink now, as she stared into his eyes.

"Fuu…" In all of their time together, she had never said so much, and now those words echoed in his ears as he found his own cheeks turning a red. Her confession was more than he needed to hear, finding that his own heart was dancing in his chest. He gently took her shoulders, closing the space between their lips and capturing hers with his in a sweet kiss. Her lips were soft, and warm, and moved against his own with a perfect fit; they were meant to be, as corny as it sounded. His thoughts melted into thoughts of just her, the sweet taste she left upon his lips, her slim frame in his arms.

When he pulled away- despite all of her wanting to kiss him again- her heart felt it could burst from her chest. Fuu raised a hand to gently stroke his cheek, to which he turned to and kissed her palm. He scooted closer to her, kissing her head and nuzzling into her soft hair. For a moment, he stayed like that; not making a sound and Fuu enjoyed the embrace, wrapping her own arms around him.

"Fuu, I…" He began, breaking the silence and leaning away to look into her eyes. He brushed her bangs out of her face, wanting to see both eyes of crimson color, "I feel the same way, about you. I just thought… that you would never pick me, that I wasn't… good enough for you. You're so beautiful, and unique I, I just… Fuu, I always want to be with you. I want to be the one you always look for, a-and be the one placing a ring on your hand. I love you." He finished, without stumbling. The last three words came out confident, sincere; every word came straight from the heart, and he proved it by capturing her lips again in a passionate, loving kiss, trying to portray his emotions to her with his actions. The kiss ended, despite both not wanting to part, and they stared into each other's eyes, finding that a smile was prominent on Fuu's full lips.

"I love you, too, Ven. You'll always be the one for me, I never want you to leave me." She told him gently, pressing her forehead to him and letting her breath tickle the skin of his cheek. He found himself smiling, closing his eyes and breathing deep to take in her scent of something sweet and floral; absolutely intoxicating to his sense of smell. He couldn't help it; he pulled away only to dip into the crook of her neck, skimming his nose over the sensitive skin and pepper soft kisses on the pale curves. He breathed her name against her, sending a shiver down her spine that wasn't caused by the wet clothing she still donned. For a moment, he stared there, taking in her warmth before pulling away.

"C'mon, we need to get you into dry clothing before you get sick." He mumbled, though he was slow to pull away from her. His words even ended up a little muffled with his lips still pressing slightly. A giggle fell from her lips, and he smiled; a giggle from her was rare, and to him it sounded like sweet music.

Ventus rose, holding her hand to help her up before slipping it around her waist to pull her to his side. He kept his arm there, letting her lean her head against him as they walked out of the forest with their shoes in their free hands.

VxFxVxFxVxFxVxFxVxF

Ventus discovered that even with confessions out of the way, it was still hard not to stare at the back of her when she walked. He didn't mean to, it was just hard to look away when her hips gave a soft natural sway to her walk. This wasn't just a recent thing, he'd been trying to resist looking at her rear for a long while now. He also couldn't help but be enchanted by the way she let his jacket slide off her arms, exposing her skin that was still a little wet from her fall. The white fabric of her shirt still stuck to her gentle curves, and he could see the skin beneath and… he bit the inside of his cheek, trying to look away- but too late. His eyes had spotted the light blue back strap of her bra, and she turned to put the jacket on a nearby chair he caught a good look of her chest; breast snug in the bra- he quickly turned away, his face hot from what he'd seen. He did his best to keep out the images, when he heard a thud and turned back to her. Fuu was on her rear, cursing under her breath. He made his way over, putting his arms around her waist and helping her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, still with his arms around her.

"I'm fine." She answered, glancing up at him with a slight smile. He kept his eyes averted, trying not to listen to his impulses, trying not to lower his head and take a taste of her skin. He slowly let go of her, stepping back and keeping his view else where. To better help him, he crossed his arms over his chest, tucking his hands under his armpits. Confused, Fuu turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Ven?" She asked, stepping towards him and putting a hand on his cheek, "Something wrong?" Fuu tilted her head slightly as she looked at him, wondering why he had such a deep blush on his cheeks. Her question was answered when he glanced at her in the eyes first, but she saw them fall to her chest and then look away again. He mumbled an apology; as she glanced down to see the white fabric was completely see through. She crossed her arms over her chest quickly, blushing and shaking her head.

"I-I don't trust myself," Ven quickly explained, seeing her flustered expression, "I mean, we just told each other how we feel… wouldn't it be going too fast…?" He wondered aloud, tightening his fists and looking down in shame. "I don't… want to push you into something you don't want to do…" He finished, as he stared into her eyes. Fuu turned to look at him, seeming to contemplate something before dropping her arms, stepping forward, and capturing his lips in a heated kiss, wrapping her arms around him, leaning into him. Surprised, he slowly eased into the kiss, returning the passion and wrapping her arms around her to pull her close to him. He could feel her curves pressing into him, blushing and pulling back.

"F-Fuu?"

"Do you love me?" it was blunt, and her eyes pierced into his- but he didn't look away.

"Of course I do. I told you Fuu, I love you. As cheesy as it sounds, I think… we were meant to be." He blushed, but smiled at her, his words sincere. He could tell she didn't expect that, her eyes widening slightly and her cheeks turning pink- a smile breaking across her face so beautiful it rivalled every sunrise and sunset.

"Maybe we are," She cupped his face between her hands gently, "So if you really want to, we can. If you think we're meant to be, then it doesn't matter what happens, we'll still be together, okay? I trust you, Ven." She would give her heart to no one else, she realized, and it truly felt they were meant to be. She wasn't even afraid that he might change his mind in the morning, she knew him to well.

"I won't ever leave you." He told her, letting his hands roam to rub her back lightly, as he pecked her lips and then her jaw, making his way across her skin, down to her neck. Fuu shivered slightly, leaning her head back a bit to allow him better access to the sensitive skin. He took advantage of this and licked tentatively at her, for a moment he felt shame and shyness poking at him, but felt reassurance from her hand that tangled itself in his blonde locks.

She trusted him, he knew that, and he wouldn't break her trust. He loved everything about her, and he would cherish her- treat her like the princess she deserved to be. He felt his cheeks warm up at the thought, as he kissed her skin, licking with further confidence- even more so when she felt her give a shiver from his antics. Ven smiled, letting his hands roam to her hips, fingers reaching beneath the moist white fabric to dance over the pale, smooth, heavenly landscape. He drunk her scent and taste greedily, giving into his impulses while his licks turned into gentle bites as he didn't want to hurt her too much. More so, he was afraid, and despite his impulses, he was unsure of what to do.

It wasn't long before she had led him to the bed, sitting him down so he shuffled further onto the bed with his back against her pillows. She settled herself on his lap, his hands roaming her curves to memorize the gentle curves. She was divine, he concluded that now as his fingers once again touched her smooth skin, reaching underneath her shirt and tugging it upwards.

Obeying his unspoken demand, she pulled away slightly, to let him tug the shirt off her slim torso. His eyes met the light blue bra she wore, as he threw the t-shirt to the side where it landed somewhere with a soft thud. It suddenly hit him like a boulder that he was actually doing this; he would be making love to the girl he fell for and instantly his cheeks darkened to a red.

Fuu leaned down to kiss his cheeks, her own a pink as his hands rubbed her sides; the touch intensifying from before and sending a strong sense of lust through her body. She ducked her head to his neck, nipping and kissing at him to leave marks, bruises claiming him as hers. It seemed to the both of them that the room was growing hotter, their bodies aflame with a new wave of lust, over taking them from whatever innocence they had before. Fuu let her tongue roam Ven's neck, taking in his own taste- one she would memorize- and smiled.

Ven's tentative fingers were playing with the lock that held that treacherous fabric, hiding her heavenly globes from sight. He gave an annoyed grunt, causing a giggle to spill from Fuu's lips. She let her hands nimbly move over his arms, suddenly pulling them from her bra. She pushed him down, pinning him onto the bed and keeping his hands above his head. He gave a slight gasp in response, surprised slightly by the change of pace. But the look she gave him… sent his hair standing on end and another wave of lust rushing over him. There was a tightness in his pants, and he wiggled his hips slightly in hopes to release his stiffening member.

The lust was dominating him, Fuu could see it in his eyes; no longer innocent and now filled with an animal like look of desire. It sent tingles through her body, a smile appearing before she reached on hand down to tug Ven's shirt up to his armpits. Her lips fell onto his warm skin, brushing over his collar bone, and to the hardened nipples. She tilted her head slightly, before giving the hot bud a soft lick- smirking when she felt him shudder beneath her.

He groaned as quietly as he could, feeling the warmth of her sanctum just hovering over the tent arising in his pants. He wanted out, and he wiggled again, pouting at Fuu.

"Y-You're a tease…" he mumbled, blushing at his words. Fuu bit back another laugh, smirking and giving him a seductive look. She glanced down at where her hips hovered- going so red her ears were burning at the sight of the large bump. Instead of releasing him, however, she lowered her lips onto his nipple again, letting her hand snake down his side to the place where the trapped limb was hidden. For a moment, she was uncertain, hand hovering there for a few moments. Ventus didn't notice, giving a small shudder as her teeth grazed his skin.

"Ah!" He cried out sharply when her hand gave a rather hard brush against him. It was his reaction that ebbed her further, and as not to torture him more, she undid the buttons of his pants- though it was hard with one hand and took some time- before tugging down the bottoms. Ven wiggled desperately beneath her, whimpering slightly when he felt they couldn't get his pants off fast enough. There was another soft thud as the pants joined Fuu's shirt, elsewhere in the room- they would find out in the morning.

Ven gave a small sigh of relief, though the heat lacing his body didn't make things any easier. He wanted more than this teasing she was giving him, more than the strokes that her fingers gave as they brushed against the loose prison of his boxers. He wanted his hands to grope her skin and memorize how her body felt and curved how smooth it was and any scars that may have marred her terrain.

Groans continued to slip out of Ven's slip, as he tried to find his voice between the noises her actions caused him to make. Her lips moved away from his nipple, leaving a trail of her saliva that caused some jumbled groan to escape, even more so when she latched onto his neck again, sucking hard.

With her mind on his stiff limb, and making marks on his neck, he managed to free his hands where he latched them onto the bra strap and pulled it free. Fuu pulled back slightly in surprise, stopping the strokes that he had believed would have thrown him over the edge soon. He took the moment as his, slipping the bra off her shoulders and throwing else where, grinning in triumph as he pushed her onto her back.

Face red, Fuu covered her chest out of instinct. Ven chuckled slightly at her reaction, and gently took her hands to move them out of the way, to which she complied, however; not without a blush adorning her face. Ven's eyes moved from her flustered, adorable face down to her chest while her hands lay awkwardly on her flat belly.

"Oh, Fuu…" He mumbled, leaning down to gently nuzzle the valley between her breasts. Fuu shivered at the contact, biting her lip. Ven kissed his way to the top of one of her peaks, causing Fuu's own body temperature to flare; pleasure biting at the edges of her mind, hazing her crimson eyes with it. His tongue licked at the pick nipple, before suddenly latching his entire mouth onto her.

Fuu let out a gasp, one hand flying up to fall upon his head of golden locks. She could feel his hot, wet appendage graze and dart over her breast, mouth sucking gently on the pink center greedily. She found herself letting moans depart, mouth left agape in shock at the amount of pleasure tingling her spine; it travelled down her torso to her very core, causing the folds of her haven to pulsate. At this, she realized a slight sharpness, and how wet her cotton underwear was. Ven felt her shift slightly beneath him, and lifted himself to reach his hands down to her shorts where he undid them to tug them to her knees.

The release of her shorts was met with a soft moan as the air made her even more aware of the wet stain made by her own nectar. She shifted again slightly in pleasurable discomfort, only for Ventus to hook his fingers with the band of her undergarments and tug them slowly down. Fuu kicked off the panties when they were low enough, feeling completely exposed and… nervous. Ventus managed to muffle her thoughts by dragging his wet tongue to her other peak, tweaking the center with his teeth, sucking just as hard and letting his breath tease the wet skin.

"Ven~…" She managed to form a moan into his name, the exquisite sound lighting a fire within the lower parts of Ventus and causing him to grown; his erection twitching in the folds of his prison made of cloth. He found it amazing he was still holding onto his urges this long; when his body begged to be inside her, to feel her untouched walls against him. He groaned again, the thoughts making him anxious and impatient. He tried to settle himself, pulling away from her; licking his lips with a look of wild desire in the depths of blue.

Those eyes wandered over the figure of his lover, memorizing the way her flushed skin glistened in the dim light of the room that came from a lamp on the other wall. Ven's calloused hands teased the dips of her frame as he ran them down, gripping onto her hips and he smiled at her.

"You're divine…" He told her, clearly, the words making Fuu turn her head into her hand and blush harshly; she even went as far as to shake her head in embarrassment; clearly not used to such blunt complimants. However, he leaned down and pecked her cheek, still with his smile.

"You are, Fuu. You're my beautiful queen." He gushed sweetly close to her ear, still pecking at her cheek so she would turn to look at him. Fuu did so, not wanting to seem weak in front of him just because of words. She refused to do that, and pressed her lips against his to silence him. He hummed in amusement against their lips, thumbs rubbing circles where they were placed.

"Are you ready…?" She asked him when they parted, though Ven was sure he was meant to ask her that. Either way, he nodded, wondering the same with her- when she gave a bod as well. He reached down to his boxers, leaning back to slip them off.

He tried to hide the slight embarrassment when he saw there was a small amount of white liquid spilling from the tip- though Fuu gave a small smirk when she saw, knowing fully well that she had done that to him. Gently, he spread her legs, stroking her thighs with an affectionate touch. He gazed at her haven, blushing as he caught scent of her honey. He reached down, letting his finger skim over the folds while he licked his lips.

Fuu gasped, and exhaled a moan as he rubbed the pearl that was her clitoris. He smiled slightly, pulling his hand back to find that her nectar, trickling down her legs, had covered his finger. Curious, he brought it to his lips and licked it up. Fuu bit her lip, trying to hide the embarrassment that came with seeing him do such things.

Ven moved himself between her, stroking the outside of her thighs while she hooked then around his waist, giving him a better angle. He took a deep breath, raising his eyes to hers and smiling. She gave another silent nod, leaning up to give him a quick, chaste kiss. With that, he found support for himself, and pressed his stiff limb against her in a gentle prod to her clit.

Fuu huffed, the jolt of pleasure taking her by surprise. She wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders, waiting for him. She wouldn't close her eyes, instead she kept them locked on him, for a moment thinking she should just stop it here- but she pushed the thoughts away. They were meant to be, she knew it, something like this, no matter how fast, would bring them together. As if reading her mind, Ventus leaned down and kissed her cheek, smiling warmly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," She answered, finding her heart to settle with this statement. It picked up again when she felt him slide his manhood into her folds, her walls grasping his length tightly. Ventus grit his teeth, huffing himself in shock at her tightness. He continued to push until his tip pressed against the thin flesh of her hymen, Fuu herself giving a small noise. Her nails dug into his shoulders, waiting and waiting for him.

"G-go, Ven.." she told him gently, looking at him with confidence; it was now, they were in too deep, no looking back. He gave a nod, exhaling slowly… before thrusting into her hard and fast, feeling the hymen break. Warm blood began to trickle out of her, mixing with her honey; Ven pressed his lips to Fuu in comfort, shutting the loud yelp that had slipped. He kissed her again and again, trying to comfort her; even kissing the few tears that managed to fall from her eyes. Her nails were digging in deeper, nearly drawing blood but he knew it wasn't as much pain as she was in.

"Nn… Ven…" She mumbled through the cloud of pain dominating her mind. She groaned slightly, Ventus wishing he could do something to the pain. He nuzzled her cheek, frowning as he fought the urge to push deeper into her; he could feel her walls calming, and called her name softly again.

"M-move…" She mumbled, opening her eyes and nodding at him. For a moment, he hesitated, but his urges were too strong; it didn't help the way she was looking at him- with eyes begging. He nodded, pulling himself out, then in, creating a slow rhythm that was hard to maintain. Her walls continued to press against him, her honey being the lubricate that caused his pace to speed up slightly.

Quickly, the pain ebbed away and it was replaced by wave after wave of pleasure; Ventus making sure to grind himself into her clit. Fuu found herself moaning, holding him close to her as their bodies broke out in a sweat, the room becoming hotter than ever before. His pace quickened, diving into her depths harder and faster while searching for that one spot; that one spot he knew that would send her crying out.

Ven brought his hands hands under her thighs, hoisting her up just a fraction more so he could thrust harder; the slapping sound of skin meeting skin filling his ears. It was soon joined by Fuu's loud moans and cries, finding that only one word and one word only could form on her tongue.

"Ven… Ven… Ven!" She repeated to the heavens, crying out as the pleasure built up within her, making her vision blur. "Oh god, Ven!" she cried, when he began to slam into her, letting the animalistic desire take over. Finally, his tip drove into her g-spot, and she screamed out to the stars high above.

"Ven!"

"Fuu!"

It turned into a chorus of groans and cries of each other's names, mixing together in a symphony of sweet music. He listened to her shout out his name, her walls pressing around him and causing him to groan even louder, the friction becoming too much. He was getting close to his climax, and so was Fuu; feeling that tightness in her lower regions, seeing white fill her vision and pleasure rock her body as he slammed his thrusts into her, Ven filling all of her haven.

"C-close…!" Was all that Fuu could manage to cry out, too far deep into the waves of pleasure to give him anymore warning. Ventus felt her skin pressing against his own, rubbing together as kept going. He somehow managed to mumble in her ear that he was close too, but he wondered if she heard over her moans and cries. He held onto her hips tightly, when suddenly—she screamed out his name louder than before, arching her back up into him while her walls tightened onto him. Her nectar spilled forth from her depths, coating his length and gaining yet another groan.

Ventus gave one final thrust into her, before his own liquids spilled and mingled with hers in a warm mixture. He rode out the waves of pleasure, before ever so slowly pulling out of her; their honey spilling from her and onto the sheets beneath. He huffed, panted, tried to catch his breath then collapsed onto his side, reaching an arm out to pull her close.

Fuu herself was panting, covered in a light sheen of sweat. She turned to him, holding back a flinch as her legs came together, closing off her haven. She could still feel the trickle of their warmth falling down her thighs, but she simply smiled, skin flushed.

He chuckled at the sight of her; high off the pleasure and smiling so beautifully. Fuu wrapped her arms around his shoulder, rolling back onto her back, and letting him use her breast as a pillow. He sighed in content, placing a hand over hers and looking up at her.

"W-well…?" He asked in a soft voice, wanting to know what she thought- even if her screams should have been confirmation enough. Fuu knew this, and she giggled breathlessly. She turned her head to look at him with a soft smile, eyes filled with love instead of lust.

"Amazing.

Ven's face heated up and he pressed the side of his cheek against her breast, incredibly happy with where he was- and Fuu could say the same thing.

VxFxVxFxVxFxVxFxVxF

A couple years later, Fuu would open her eyes and smile, happy to see that Ventus indeed keep his promise, still laying by her side in the morning. She raised a hand to brush his growing blond locks out of his eyes, making the boy wrinkle his nose and open his eyes to look at her. A fond smile broke out, and he leaned across the bed to kiss her forehead.

"Good morning, babe." The little nickname forever sent tingles down Fuu's spine. She didn't know why, but it just gave her a feeling of belonging, a feeling of love- even if many other couples used the same thing. To hear it from his lips was special, as he would never utter it to anyone else but her.

"Morning, my love." She replied, in a soft voice; clearly, Fuu was a little more romantic with her nickname picking, but Ventus wouldn't complain. Hearing her sweet voice address him like so with such fondness made his stomach flop like the very first time. She would never say that to another, never, he was positive.

And if they're own love couldn't prove it to the world, then certainly the rings adorning their fingers would.

So much for not being interested.


End file.
